Save Me From The Bering Sea
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: Sig Hansen and Mario Piccolo are good friends. Nicole is Mario's daughter and works with him. When Sig meets her he falls for her. When a storm hits the Bering Sea nad The Bella Amore is taken by the Bering Sea it's up to Sig and his crew to save them.
1. Chapter 1

"Sig you need to get over June. I know its hard, but I hate seeing you like this." Mario said to his best friend as they walked over to Mario's boat, The Bella Amore.

"I know, but its just hard." Sig said as they made their way onto Mario's boat. The crew was hard at work.

"Getting ready for the next season?" Mario nodded.

"Yea. I might as well get a head start. I like to make sure my boat is in great shape." the two watched Mario crew secure the pots onto the boat.

"Make sure those pots are really secured." A girl's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Who was that?" Sig asked. Sig would admit she had the voice of an angel. Mario smiled.

"My oldest daughter Nicole. She works on my boat." Sig raised an eyebrow.

"Does she sit in the wheelhouse with you?" Mario shook his head.

"I tried that, but Nicole is actually the new deck boss. She wanted to have a 'hands on' job. I made her work though. I treated her like a rookie and she proved herself." Sig chuckled.

"Mark! What are you doing? You're supposed to be making sure the bait is all ready!" The girl yelled. The guy Mark looked over to where Nicole was sitting.

"You're not captain. I can do what I want." Mark yelled.

"Bad idea." John said. Sig looked at Mario.

"Just watch" Mario said. Sig watched as a girl with short brown hair walked down from the wheel house and walked over to Mark and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him towards the bait.

"Do it." she barked, Mark just nodded and did what he was told. Nicole walked over to her dad and Sig. "Hey dad. Sig. Nice to see you." She smiled and hugged him. Sig felt hot when Nicole hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Nice to see you too. Keeping everyone in line I see." Nicole chuckled.

"Of course I am. I got to." The two chuckled. Nicole turned around and went back to yelling at everyone. Sig watched her and laughed. She was defiantly a piece of work.

A few days later the ships left Dutch Harbor. Nicole sat in the wheelhouse with her dad. She watched her dad steer the boat. Nicole liked to learn by watching because felt it was easier to learn that way. They talked for awhile until they got to where they needed to go. "Alright Nicole go do what you do best." Nicole nodded and went down to the deck and started taking command.

When Nicole got down there she started giving command and helping the new kid with bait. "So you do it like that. Just be careful alright. I don't want to have to find a new rookie." the two laughed. Nicole got up and went over by John who was rigging up the first string of pots. "Looking good." Nicole smiled at the job well done the crew was doing. Nicole had a good feeling about this season.

"Hey guys there is a storm coming. I need you guys to secure the pots. We cant afford to lose any or anyone" Mario said over the loud speaker. Nicole saluted at the wheel house and went over to secure the pots with Luke. Once everyone else was done they helped Luke secure the other pots while Nicole went up to the wheel house.

Meanwhile on the Northwestern Sig sat in the wheelhouse with a lot on his mind, more specifically Nicole. He couldn't get her off his mind and it frustrated him. A woman never made him think so much. He heard the radio saying that there was a storm coming and this only made him worry about Nicole. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Edgar talking to him. "Sig!" Edgar yelled causing Sig to jump and look at him.

"What?" Sig barked. Edgar sighed and sat in the co-captain chair and looked at his brother.

"What's wrong Sig? You're acting weird. Talk to me." Sig sighed.

"There's a storm coming and I'm just worried about Nicole."

"Mario's daughter? Why are you…" Edgar trailed off when he finally realized what was bothering his brother. "You love Nicole." Sig looked at him.

"What? Of course not. I just care about her. I mean she wouldn't date an old fisherman like me anyway." Edgar laughed.

"Now don't jump the gun Sig. You don't know that." Edgar said trying to make his brother feel better. "Go rest. I'll sit here for awhile." Sig nodded and went downstairs.

Once he got inside the stateroom his closed the door and laid in bed. Nicole was still in his mind. He felt himself harden when he thought of her. "Shit." he mumbled. He tighten his grip around his zip-up sweatshirt and it smelled like Nicole. This only made his cock throb. He rubbed his hand down his face. He grabbed the phone in his room and called the Bella Amore.

"Hello?" Nicole answered.

"Nicole?" Sig said perking up and smiling.

"Sig." she sighed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing just laying in my stateroom. I heard about the storm so I was calling to make sure you were alright." Sig was happy he wasn't talking to her face to face because he could feel himself getting hot.

"Oh Sig." she said. Sig could feel his cock throb more when she said that. "That's so sweet of you."

"You're welcome. So what are you doing?" Nicole chuckled.

"Sitting in the wheel house. Playing captain while my dad rest up and what not." Sig laughed.

"You know you can always come on the Northwestern if you want to." Nicole laughed.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Sig laughed, but inside his heart was screaming how much he loved Nicole. The two talked some more before they said there good byes.

Sig was woken up a few hours later by Edgar who came running down to the stateroom. "Sig the storm is coming come on." Sig got up and went to the wheelhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I only own my peeps on The Bella Amore.

When the storm came, it came hard. Nicole and everyone on deck were trying to get the last few pots that they needed to get. The storm was getting rough and the waves were getting bigger. Nicole went and helped count the rest of the crab that they had. "Be careful out there guys." Everyone was busy counting the crab and didn't notice the twenty foot wave.

"Shit!" Nicole yelled. Everyone looked up only to be hit by the twenty foot wave. Nicole was knocked over and so was the rest of the crew. As soon as it calmed down Nicole sat up and looked around. "Is everybody alright?" She got groans and moans from everyone. "Good. Come on let's get this done so we can go inside." The other guys got up and they went back to counting the crab.

When everyone finished Nicole went up to the wheelhouse and sat next to her dad. "You alright? That was a nasty fall you guys took." Nicole smile and nodded.

"I'm alright and I checked everyone. We'll make it." Nicole chuckled.

"Its getting pretty rough out and the path we took is going straight through it." Nicole looked outside and saw how bad it was.

"We'll make it. We have before." Mario nodded, but he knew Nicole was doubtful as well.

"Yea, but this is the worst one yet. I just hope we can sail smoothly through this." Nicole nodded before her father left downstairs to go cook. Nicole sat in her father's chair. She watched as the boat rattled fro the waves. Nicole got lost in her thoughts. She hated it when that happened because she always thought about the worst possible thing. The SAT phone went off causing Nicole to jump. She picked it up.

"Allo?" She chuckled.

"Nicole?" Nicole smiled.

"Yes Mike."

"Dinner's ready. Your father is coming up to watch the wheelhouse so you can eat and then we need to get back to work." Nicole thanked him and hung up. Nicole looked outside and watched the sea get rougher. She only hoped that the Bella Amore could handle the Bering Sea.

Sig laid in his stateroom panting hard. This was the second time today he had to go hide and give himself release. He hated how a girl did this to him. She was so young, but he felt she was so right for him. She worked on a crab boat and as deck boss. He ran his hands down his face and sighed. "Fuck." Norman walked into the stateroom and looked at Sig.

"Penny for your thoughts brother?" Sig looked at him.

"You know Mario's daughter Nicole?" Norman nodded. "I think I have feelings for her." Norman looked at him.

"You know she is really young brother, but I got to say that girls has balls. I never knew a girl brave enough to face the Bering Sea head on." Sig groaned.

"I know and I think that's why I fell for her. This storm is bad Norman. I hope everybody will be alright." Sig sighed. He was really worried about Nicole. He hated not seeing her smiling face and he would miss it too.

"Dinner's ready." Edgar said as he poked his head into the stateroom. Sig got up and went to go eat dinner. He had to get his mind off of Nicole.

After dinner Sig decided to go back to the wheelhouse. He looked at the clock. It was seven. Last time he called Nicole she told him that she is always in the wheelhouse at seven. He picked up the SAT phone and called the Bella Amore hoping that Nicole would pick up.

"Hello. You have reached the Bella Amore. Captain Nicole speaking." Nicole said in a British accent. Sig chuckled.

"Why hello there Captain Nicole. This is Captain Sig." Nicole laughed.

"Well what its nice to hear from you Sig. I've been thinking about you." Sig smiled.

"Have you really? What made you think of me?" Sig blushed. He didn't think she would be thinking about him.

"Oh the storm. I just worry and what not. Be careful." Sig smiled.

"Of course. Don't worry, but please be careful too. These storms can get dangerous." Nicole smiled. She loved how he cared about her.

"Alright Sig." Nicole heard someone coming up to the wheelhouse. "I'll talk to you later Sig. Work calls." Sig smiled.

"Nicole I…" Sig sighed. "I'll talk to you later." Sig hung up the phone and ran his hands down his face. He was so close to telling her "Fuck."

The storm had finally hit and Mario felt that the storm was not as bad as he thought. Nicole tied a rope and secured it onto the rail so she would be safe. Nicole climbed up onto the pots so she could hook the crane onto them. AJ was in charge of the crane and Nicole was the one who taught him how to do it so she felt comfortable with him doing it. The wind was picking up and Nicole braced herself. "Watch her guys." Mario yelled over the hailer. Anthony and Mark watched Nicole as she hooked the pots up.

Just then a wave knocked the Bella Amore on its side a little. Nicole grabbed onto the secured pots. "Hang on guys! She's gonna fix herself!" Nicole yelled. The boat did indeed fix itself, but once it did another wave came crashing into it. "Fuck!" Nicole yelled.

Norman was sitting the wheelhouse watching the boat for a while. "This is the U.S. Coast Guard. If anyone hears this the Bella Amore is sinking. We are having a hard time getting to them because of the weather. Any Fishing Vessel near the Bella Amore please go help." Norman write down the coordinates of the Bella Amore and ran downstairs and banged on the stateroom. Sig opened the door and looked at Norman's face. He was pale.

"What's wrong Norman?" Norman swallowed.

"The Bella Amore is sinking. We are near them The Coast Guard is having a hard time getting to them and…" Norman couldn't finish because Sig ran straight to the wheelhouse. Edgar looked at him. "Get everyone and put on safety suits. The Bella Amore is sinking. The color from Edgar's face drained and he raced to do what Sig had asked.

"This is Sig of the Northwestern. We re near the Bella Amore and are heading that way." Sig tried to keep himself calm as he steered his ship toward the Bella Amore. Right now all he could do is pray that everyone was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The song that Nicole sings is "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" Oh and a little smut in this chapter for my dear readers. Nothing heavy just a little bit of fun.**

Sig raced his boat as fast as he could to the now sinking Bella Amore. He was getting impatient and it seemed like it was taking him forever to get to the Bella Amore. He was slowly panicking. "You alright?" Sig looked at Edgar.

"This is Nicole Piccolo of the Bella Amore. This will be the last message from us as we are abandoning ship. I repeat the crew of the Bella Amore is abandoning ship" Sig could hear her cry. "We're sinking oh god I don't wanna die." she cried a little not realizing that the radio was still on.

"No I'm not." Sig tried to calm himself, but his mind and heart were racing. Hearing Nicole's cries only made him panic more. When he saw the sinking Bella Amore he could see people in the water. "Go! I can see some people in the water." He looked and watched as Nicole was forced to jump into the water.

The Northwestern deckhands saved the crew while Edgar and Norman went after Nicole. They both knew they had to get her. They jumped in and looked for her. "Nicole!" Edgar yelled. Junior looked over the rail. "We cant find her." Edgar told Junior while Norman reached under the water and continued to look for Nicole.

"Sig they are having a hard time finding her." Junior said to Sig over the radio. Sig bit his lip. They just had to find her. He prayed and prayed hard. Edgar and Norman continued searching around the boat.

"Nicole!" Norman yelled. He knew they had to find Nicole and fast. The water was cold and each second longer they took to finder meant a lesser chance to find her alive. Sig could hear his brothers yelling Nicole's name and saying they cant find her. Sig prayed harder and cried.

"Please just please let her be alive. Don't take her away from me. I need her." Sig cried to himself.

"We got her!" Sig looked up to see Norman and Edgar bringing Nicole onto the Northwestern.

"Bring her to my stateroom!" Sig yelled and Norman and Edgar did as they were told. The Coast Guard arrived and took the rest of the Bella Amore crew, but Sig told them that Nicole was fine and he would watch her.

Once in his state room Edgar and Norman were busy getting Nicole warm. "Go watch the wheelhouse. I'll watch her." Sig said as Norman and Edgar left whispering to each other. Sig stroked Nicole's cheek. She was cold from the water. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "Please wake up Nicole. You cant leave us. You cant leave me." Sig said as he finally broke down.

Norman went up to the wheelhouse to go relieve his brother. "Did you see how scared are brother was" Edgar nodded.

"He cares about Nicole. He would hate to lose her." Norman nodded.

"He finally gets over June and now this happens. Did he even tell her how he feels about her?" Edgar shrugged.

"As far as I know he didn't." Edgar sighed. "I hope Nicole is alright. She was in the water for awhile."

Sig felt someone move and groan. "My head." she mumbled. Sig shot up and looked at Nicole. Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Sig and smiled. "Hey Captain." Sig felt tears roll down his face. He hugged her and cried.

"I thought I was gonna lose you. Everyone is alright." Sig looked at her and kissed her. "Don't scare me like that." he said in between kisses. Nicole smiled and kissed him. Sig got up and got her medicine for her head. Nicole sat up and took the pills. Sig sat next to her and hugged her. "Are you gonna be alright?" Nicole nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm just shaken up that's all." Sig stroked her back. "I'm just glad everybody is alright." He kissed her again, but this time Nicole opened her mouth and let there tongues fight for dominance. Nicole moaned into the kiss and Sig laid them down on his bed. Sig attacked her neck causing Nicole to arch her back. "Sig" she moaned.

"You like that don't you?" Sig asked as he smiled into Nicole's neck and pressed himself into her causing her to moan again. Sig snaked his hands up her shirt and rubbed her hips. They were silky smooth and he felt his cock twitch. He yearned for her. He didn't care that she was practically half his age anymore. She was right here in his bed wanting him. Sig moved his hands farther up her shirt. He locked his lips onto hers and she moaned into the kiss as she felt one of Sig's hands go under her bra.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sig smirked. She was something else. Nicole unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his chest.

"Hey Sig we need…Whoa! Sorry to interrupt." Edgar covered his eyes.

"Get out!" Sig barked and Edgar left and closed the door. Sig sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry about that." Nicole sat up and kissed him.

"Its alright. Just wished your brother didn't kill the mood" Sig got off of Nicole and he helped her up. He buttoned his shirt up and they opened the stateroom door only to be greeted by a smiling Norman and Edgar.

"Have fun?" Norman asked. Nicole shook her head.

"No because someone killed the mood." she said looking at Edgar. He smiled.

"Love you too Nicole. Anyway I'm hungry." Nicole perked up.

"Any special request?" The Hansen brothers looked at her. "What I like to cook. My dad taught me." Sig smiled.

"Make whatever your heart desires." Sig said. Nicole smirked.

"I need your help with that one." Norman and Edgar laughed as Sig blushed. "Ok enough joking. I'm gonna go make dinner now." Nicole went downstairs to make dinner.

Nicole was cooking in the kitchen. She decided to whip out one of her Great-Grandma's recipes. She was in the mood for Italian so she picked her family's gravy recipe with spaghetti. Since she was alone she started dancing and singing while waiting for the water to boil. "Hode, skulder, kne og tå, kne og at. Hode, skulder, kne og tå, kne og at. Øyne, øre, kinn å klappe på. Hode, skulder, kne og tå, kne og at"

"You know Norwegian?" Nicole jumped and looked at Edgar.

"Yea I lived in Norway for awhile with my Aunt." Edgar smiled at her. "I never told anyone yet either. So congrats you know something about me before Sig." Edgar chuckled and looked at what Nicole was making.

"What are you making?" Nicole took the spoon and gave Edgar a taste of the sauce. "That's really good sauce. You need to cook for us more often." Nicole smiled.

"I would love to." Nicole smiled and drained the sauce and finished dinner. "Dinner's ready!" She yelled. As soon as she yelled it she heard a bunch of people run into the kitchen to eat. Nicole chuckled and watched them dig is. She was a better cook than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hehe I'm writing these quick. Oh and more smut in this one and it is quite heavy. Don't like…don't read.**

Once dinner was over with Nicole cleaned the plates and Junior dried. The two were talking and laughing. "You are so funny Junior." Nicole smiled and laughed.

"Well I think your funnier and adorable." While the two were cleaning and laughing Sig walked down to the kitchen grabbed some coffee and went back to the wheelhouse and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Norman asked. Nicole shrugged as Norman went up to the wheelhouse. When he got up there he saw Sig sitting in his chair looking out the window. Norman sat in the co-captain chair. "You alright Sig?" Sig just looked at him. You would think Sig was angry, but Norman saw that his eyes were filled with hurt. "Sig what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sig said as he looked out the window again.

"Bullshit Sig. I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes." Norman sighed. "Is it about Nicole?" Sig snapped his head and looked at Norman.

"I almost slept with her. My best friend's daughter Norman. On top of that her and Junior were flirting." Norman looked at Sig.

"Is that's what bothering you? Sorry about making a joke about you two, but are you sure the two were flirting with each other?" Sig sighed.

"No, but it sounded like it." Norman frowned.

"Why don't you just ask Nicole? I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Norman got up. "Better yet I'll go get her." Sig watched him leave.

Back in the kitchen Nicole sat the table with her face on it. "Be careful, or someone might superglue your face to the table." Nicole looked up and saw Norman. He sat across from her and looked her in the eyes. "Sig thinks you and Junior were flirting" Nicole's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding right? We were just joking around and I said he was funny that's all. If it came off as flirting I didn't mean it to." Nicole said as she looked down at the table. Norman got up and took her hand and led her up to the wheelhouse. Once up there Sig looked at her and Nicole saw that his eyes were fill with hurt and jealousy. Nicole sat in the chair next to him and Norman slipped out of the wheelhouse. "Sig listen to me…"

"No. I don't want your explanation. You obviously have feelings for Junior." Nicole sighed.

"Damn it Sig I do not!" she yelled. Sig looked at her. Tears were rolling down her face. "I didn't mean for it to sound like I was flirting with him." She sighed. "Besides I don't have feelings for him." Sig looked at her.

"Oh so who do you have feelings for?" Nicole smiled at him.

"Lets just say it's the man who I almost slept with before." Sig smiled. Hearing her say that meant the world to him. The two continued talking for awhile.

"So let me get this straight. There is a Bella Amore II?" Nicole nodded.

"Yea my grandfather knew the Bering Sea was cruel and he wanted to be prepared just in case he lost one." Nicole chuckled.

"So I guess you'll be heading back to the Bella Amore when we get back to Dutch." Sig said sadly.

"Well I don't have to really. I mean if you want me to stay…"

"Yes." Sig said quickly. Nicole smiled and sat in Sig's lap and straddled his legs. "What are you doing missy?" Nicole smiled.

"Oh this." she said as she kissed him and grinded her hips into his. Sig moaned into the kiss. Nicole broke away and went back down stairs leaving Sig with a hard-on.

Night fell and Edgar headed up to the wheelhouse. "I'll watch the wheel. Go be with your girlfriend." Sig looked at him.

"She's not my girlfriend Edgar." Sig frowned.

"Really cause the way you care about her you would think she was." Edgar chuckled. "Just go downstairs and go be with Nicole. I'm sure she wants you." Sig bit his lip and went downstairs to see Nicole looking at her nails.

"Hey beautiful. Why so lonely?" Nicole looked at Sig and smiled. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe because a certain someone was working hard." She smiled and kissed him. Sig kissed her again and dragged her into his stateroom. He laid her on his bed and laid on top of her. She chuckled and he looked at her. "Lock your door baby. I don't need your brothers, or your deck hands walking in and killing the mood this time." Sig locked his door and went back to his bed and laid on top of Nicole.

"Happy?" he kissed her neck and Nicole moaned. Sig took that as a yes and took her sweatshirt off while Nicole worked on his shirt. Soon enough Nicole laid in front of Sig in just her bra and panties. Sig kissed in between Nicole's breast and removed her bra. He moved his way down to her panties. He looked at her and she nodded. He removed her panties and he saw Nicole tense up. "You never did this before have you?" Nicole shook her head.

"Nope and before you ask I am sure I want to do this with you." Sig smiled and leaned up and kissed her. Nicole removed his boxers and stroked his hard shaft causing Sig to moan. Sig took two fingers and inserted them into her. Nicole arched her back. "Oh god Sig." he smiled and moved his fingers in and out of her and used his thumb to massage her clit. He felt her walls tighten and stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nicole smiled at Sig and that was all he needed to know. He inserted himself into her. Nicole bit her lip and dug her nails into Sig's back as she felt a sharp pain. Sig took the hint and didn't move. Nicole sighed and Sig wiped the tear away that cascaded down Nicole's face. Nicole started moving her hips and Sig got the message and started moving himself in and out of her as well.

"Oh god Sig." Sig smiled as he went harder and Nicole screamed his name. Sig felt himself needing release, and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. "Cum deep inside of me baby." Nicole moaned.

"Oh god." Sig moaned. This only sent Sig over the edge and he screamed as he felt himself orgasm and release deep inside Nicole's core. Nicole soon reached her orgasm and Sig collapsed next to Nicole and both were panting.

"That was amazing." Nicole panted. Sig smiled and kissed Nicole and pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I refuse to lose you." Nicole smiled. She felt loved.

"Good cause I'm not going anywhere. Anyway lets get some sleep we got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Sig kissed the back of Nicole's neck and both fell asleep. Both silently hoping they would not have to deal with everyone else tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the wheelhouse Norman and Edgar were staring blankly out the window. Norman opened his mouth. "Did they just…"

"…yup" Edgar responded shocked as well as to what they just heard. Norman smiled.

"It's about damn time they get together." Edgar smiled at Norman's comment.

"I know, He has been so depressed about June and Nicole comes along and BAM! He is all happy again." Norman nodded.

"Nicole is defiantly something else." Normand and Edgar looked at each other and smiled. "They are never gonna live this down." Edgar chuckled.

"Of course not, but for now we will let them rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I go back to school tomorrow, but I promise that I will keep writing when I can. **

The next morning everyone was hard at work and Nicole was in such a good mood that she decided to help by doing bait. "You're in a good mood." Junior said to Nicole. Edgar and Norman just smiled at her. Nicole looked at them.

"What?" Edgar walked over by Nicole and helped her with the bait.

"You have fun last night?" Nicole blushed. "No worries your secret is safe with me and Norman." Nicole nodded and thanked him. She didn't need the whole world to know what her and Sig did.

"We need more pots." Norman stated. Nicole perked up.

"I'll go up and do it. I've done it on the Bella Amore." Edgar looked at her.

"You alight with doing that?" Nicole nodded and she took rope and tied some around her waist and the other end on the rail. She took a deep breath and climbed up the pots. At the time Sig was busy counting up the numbers he wrote down and didn't realize what Nicole was doing. .

"Careful Nicole!" Norman yelled. Sig looked up and saw Nicole on top of the pots and hooking them up. Anger and worry built up in him. He was angry because Edgar let her go up there and he was worried because the thought of losing her killed him inside.

"Nicole what are you doing?" Sig yelled over the hailer. Nicole looked at him and jumped causing her to almost lose her balance, but once she regained her balanced she rolled her eyes and continued doing what she did. Sig watched as she kept her balance, but occasionally the wind would cause her to almost lose her balance. "Nicole get down!" Sig yelled again over the hailer once again. Yet once again Nicole ignored him. Sig ran his hands down his face. Mario told him how she likes to prove herself.

_Flashback:_

_Mario, Sig and the rest of the captains were sitting at the bar. "How was the season for you Mario?" Andy asked him. Mario chuckled and shook his head._

"_Alright, but Nicole was being stubborn again. I keep telling her that being out on deck during the storm isn't safe, but se refuses to listen to me." Phil chuckled._

"_She is certainly a hand full." Mario nodded._

"_Yea, but she is trying to prove herself. She's trying to show me that she can be out there with the guys. To be honest this season she showed me she can handle it. I think I may just may make her a deck hand." Sig looked at Mario._

"_Are you crazy? I mean I say women shouldn't be allowed on boats, but still. Aren't you worried she is gonna get hurt?" Mario shrugged._

"_Of course I worry about her safety, but honestly Sig she can handle herself. Nicole isn't like other girls. She wants to prove that she can keep with the boys." _

"_How did she do this season?" Andy asked Mario. Mario smiled._

"_She did better than I expected. I had confidence in her, but she left me speechless. I didn't think she would be that good." Sig smiled. Nicole was something else._

Sig smiled as he remembered that night and Mario was right. Nicole is not like other girls. Maybe that was why he loved her. Sig stopped thinking. "Fuck." he cursed. "Pull yourself together Sig. She's only here till we get back to Dutch. Then she's going back on the Bella Amore II." Sig frowned and thought of the night when she said she could stay if he wanted her too. He wanted her to stay, but he wanted her in the wheelhouse with him, in the kitchen, or in his bedroom under him. After the whole thing with the Bella Amore, Sig developed this fear of losing Nicole and he wouldn't admit it, but when he thought about her being gone forever he wanted to cry. Sig was snapped out of his thoughts when the alarm went off and a sixty foot wave hit the deck.

"Nicole!" Edgar yelled as Edgar and Norman ran to the rail to pull the rope to help Nicole up. Sig watched as Edgar ran to help Nicole up and inside himself Sig felt something he never felt before.

"Are you alright Nicole?" Norman asked as he ran and hugged her. She nodded and chuckled trying to hide the fact she was scared.

"Yea I'm fine. Thank god for the rope, or I would of went in." She said trying to chuckle a bit more. Edgar smiled and hugged her as well. The two younger Hansen brothers were just happy she was safe.

"Edgar get up to the wheelhouse now!" The three looked over at the wheelhouse and saw a very angry Sig.

"It was nice knowing you." Nicole said to Edgar as he went upstairs leaving Norman to help Nicole learn something new.

Meanwhile in the wheelhouse Sig was about to kill Edgar. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sig barked. "Why did you let her go up there?"

"She volunteered to go up!" Edgar shot back. "She said she would do it and I asked her if she was sure. She told me she did it on the Bella Amore. You want to yell at someone yell at her, but it seems that ever since the Bella Amore sank and since you slept with her, you are on our asses about everything dangerous she does on deck!"

"I ride your asses all the time and we didn't sleep together!" Edgar shook his head.

"Not like this Sig and yes you did Sig! Me and Norman heard you two!" Edgar sighed. "Like I said. You want to yell at someone yell at her." Edgar stormed back downstairs to the galley. Sig sighed in frustration.

"Nicole! Wheelhouse now!" Sig yelled over the hailer. He watched Norman say something to her and waited for her to come into the wheelhouse. "And change before you come in here!" he yelled as he watched her go inside. Sig massaged his temples as anger built up in him. Anger that hid fear. How could Nicole be so stupid? Sig heard her come up and turned around to see her in dry sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked bitterly. Sig pointed to the co-captain chair and Nicole sat down in it and crossed her legs underneath her.

"Nicole?" She looked at him.

"Yes?' Sig looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled. "You could have fallen off and then we would have had to rescue your ass for a second time this week! Something serious could of happened to you! You could gotten really hurt, or even have died!"

"I can handle myself Sig! I did this on the Bella Amore! Its not like I'm just climbing on pots and not knowing what I'm doing! If I didn't know what I was doing I would of never done it! And save my ass a second time! You didn't save it Sig! Edgar and Norman did! All you did was sit in the wheelhouse and tell them what to do!"

"You know what Nicole? Bullshit! You would of done it anyway! And if it wasn't for me, Edgar and Norman would have never saved you! " Nicole got up from where she was sitting and walked down to the galley. Sig sighed and ran his hands down his face. This girl was gonna kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two chapters in one night because I feel you deserve two. And thank you to my readers. I love you all.**

A few days have passed since Nicole and Sig fought and the two have been avoiding each other like the plague. The tension between the two was not a normal tension that was felt on the ship. When the two were in the galley together the crew could feel the sexual tension between the two.

Nicole was in the kitchen baking a chocolate cake. She hated fighting period and wanted to say sorry to Sig for snapping at him. She was mixing the batter when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She recognized the hands and ignored him and continued to make the batter. He started to sway them slowly back and forth. "Trying to get me to dance with you isn't gonna make me forgive you." Sig sighed.

"I know, but can we please forget all of this. I'm sorry for yelling a you. Its just I was worried. I never in my life worried about someone so much." Nicole smiled and tilted her head up. Sig smiled and kissed her forehead. "What are you making?" Nicole smiled.

"Chocolate cake. I thought I would make you a peace offering." Sig smiled and kissed the top of her head as Nicole finished the batter and put it in the oven. Once it as on the oven Sig took this opportunity to drag Nicole into his stateroom and lay her on his bed. He kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry Nicole. I know I never say it, but really I am." He kissed her again and stripped her shirt off. Nicole blushed and unbuttoned Sig's shirt. He kissed her neck as he undid her bra. Nicole let out a moan as he kissed her neck more. "You like that don't you?" Nicole let out another moan as Sig undid her jeans and took them off. Nicole worked on his jeans and he took them off and threw them in the pile of clothes they had made. He slowly removed her panties and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh god Sig." she moaned as he inserted two fingers in her. Nicole arched her back. "Please Sig." she begged.

"Tell me what you want baby." Nicole pulled Sig's boxers off.

"I want you deep inside me and I want it hard and fast." Hearing that made Sig's cock twitch. He needed her and he needed her now. He pushed himself deep inside her core. "Oh god Sig." he smirked as he pushed himself in her harder.

"You like that don't you." he panted as he went faster and she screamed his name in pure bliss. A few minutes later they both felt the release they both needed between each other. Sig smiled and kissed her. "I really needed that." Nicole smiled.

"So did I" she stood up and got dressed. Sig looked at her and she smiled. "I cant let the cake I made for you burn." Sig smiled and got dressed and followed her as well.

When he reached the galley she saw Nicole and Norman laughing hysterically. Sig looked at the two. "What are you two laughing at?" Sig asked as he walked over to them. Nicole smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Really baby. What are you and my brother laughing at?" Nicole smiled.

"This." she said as she wiped some chocolate icing on Sig's nose. He looked at her and the two started laughing more. "Aw did the baby get icing on his nose?" Nicole said in a baby voice as she licked the icing off his nose.

"Really Nicole? Please don't do that here." Nicole doubled over laughing.

"Way ahead of you Norman." Norman puckered his lips.

"What's all that laughing down there?" Edgar asked from the wheelhouse.

"Aw poor Edgar stuck in the wheelhouse all alone." Nicole snickered. "Anyway the cake is ready my cherubs." Everyone smiled as they all took a piece and ate some.

"This cake is amazing." Junior said taking another piece.. Nicole smiled.

"Thanks. it's a family recipe."

"From Norway?" Edgar asked. Nicole nodded.

"Straight from my Great-great grandpa Leif. I heard he was an amazing cook. I have the whole recipe book memorized.""Do you now?" Sig asked.

"Yes sir. Its one of the few requirements I need to complete so I can become captain of the Bella Amore." They all looked at her and she smiled. "I guess I owe you all a explanation."

"Damn right you do." Edgar said. Nicole chuckled.

"Alright. Well the Bella Amore has been in my family for years. It's usually passed onto the first born son of the family hence why my dad got the boat, but my dad never had a son. In a case like that the eldest child's first born son would get it, but my Aunt never had a son either. That being the case ,my grandfather decided that the eldest child of the first born son would receive the Bella Amore. Well due to the fact I am a girl it was decided by my grandfather that I would have to complete ten task in order to become sole owner of the Bella Amore."

"How many did you complete so far?" Junior asked. Nicole thought about it.

"Six. I'm more than half way there." Nicole smiled.

"What task have you completed?" Sig asked her. Nicole thought about this.

"So far I completed learning the two languages of my heritage."

"Which would be?" Edgar asked,

"Italian and Norwegian, but because I'm heavily Norwegian, I have to complete all the task related to that. I've also completed working on the Bella Amore. I had to earn Deck Boss. I couldn't have it given to me. So I did start as a greenhorn. I also had to live in Norway for a few years."

"How was that?" Norman asked. Nicole sighed.

"Alright. I also have the family recipe book memorized.. Oh and I have to survive a season on another fishing vessel. Since I'm here I'm counting it. Oh I also had to make the captain's favorite meal and he had to approve. I made you a cake Sig and you liked it so it counts." she chuckled.

"What are the last four?" Nicole looked down at the table.

"Well one is know the difference between seven Norwegian vodkas. That's easy, but the last three are the most important ones." she said twiddling her fingers and looking at the table still. They watched and waited for her to tell them. She took a deep breath. "I have to date a Norwegian, marry him and have his baby." Nicole put her forehead on the table once she said it. Edgar and Norman looked at Sig. Nicole sighed. "I'm not gonna force you into anything Sig. I can always go to Norway and find someone to date." Sig looked at her.

"My girlfriend isn't going back to Norway. Unless she is going to take me to meet her Aunt." Nicole looked at him and smiled.

"You mean it?" Sig rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea. I mean if you want to." Nicole smiled and kissed him.

"About damn time." Norman sighed. Nicole laughed and Edgar hugged her.

"Please keep her Sig." Nicole smiled.

"Yea keep her, or I'll take her." Norman said with a smile. Nicole laughed. She was one step closer to owing the Bella Amore and officially the happiest girl in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter for my readers. Heavy smut in this. Oh and also check out my new Sig/Nicole story called "Watch Me Shine". Yes it's based on the song.**

Ever since the day Sig established Nicole as his girlfriend Sig had been in an extremely good mood and seemed more relaxed. Nicole walked into the wheelhouse and sat on Sig's lap. "How goes the crabbing?" Sig smiled.

"We're heading back to port now. We made quota." Nicole smiled and kissed him.

"You know you've been in a really good mood." Nicole chuckled.

"Well maybe its because the girl that means the world to me is sitting in my lap." Sig drank some of his coffee.

"So how long till we get back? Knowing my dad he has the Bella Amore II all ready to go for the next season." Sig frowned when she said that. He really didn't want her to go back to the Bella Amore. He enjoyed Nicole's company and ever since they got together he noticed that he is more relaxed and hasn't really yelled at the guys a lot.

"A few hours, or maybe a day, or two. I'm not sure. Why? Do you want to go back?" Nicole shook her heard and kissed Sig again, but this time a little rougher.

"Well yes, but only because I get to see my dad again. I do miss him." Nicole chuckled and looked at Sig. She saw that he was trying to hide his sadness. Nicole sighed. "Sig what's wrong?"

"Honestly I wish this season would never end Nicole. I know once we get back to Dutch, you'll go back to being on the Bella Amore." Nicole sighed and looked at him.

"I probably will Sig, but I know it's probably for the best. I mean you said you would never let a girl on your boat, but I'm only here because of the Bella Amore ended up sinking."

"If I really didn't want you on here I would of let the Coasties take you when they came and took everyone else from the Bella Amore love." Nicole smiled.

"Really Sig?" he nodded and she hugged him. She kissed him on the lips and he picked her up and placed her on the table in front of him. He sat back down in his captain 's chair and rubbed her jean covered thigh. "Can I help you?" Sig smiled at her and stood up again to undo her jeans and pulled them off along with her panties. Nicole propped her legs up on the table as she spread her legs so Sig could have better access to her.

"Smart girl." Sig smirked as he pulled her closer to him and took his fingers and rubbed them against her clit. Nicole let out a moan as she leaned her head back. He rubbed her more before he plunged his finger into her. Nicole bit her lip to restrain the moan that wanted to come out of her mouth. Sig added two more fingers and used his thumb to rub her clit. Nicole bit her lip harder. She wanted to moan so loudly, but she knew if she did someone would come running up to the wheelhouse to see what was wrong. Sig looked at her and smiled.

"Moan baby. I know you want to." Sig licked her clit causing Nicole to let out a small moan. Sig smiled and took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. Nicole moaned a little bit louder this time causing Sig to smile while his tongue was still in her. Sig felt her walls clamp around his tongue and he knew that she needed him, but he wanted her to beg.

"Please Sig." he smiled.

"What baby?" He stood up and started to undo his jeans. "Tell me what you want." Nicole sighed. She took her foot and started to rub his harden member. He grabbed onto the table in front of him for support. He dropped his head and started breathing deeply as she rubbed a bit harder. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her and he needed her now. He grabbed her foot and placed it back on the table and slid his boxers off and pushed himself deep inside of her. Nicole let out a scream of pleasure. "That's it baby. Scream my name." he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pushed himself all the way inside of her. She winched as she felt him touch her cervix.

"Oh god Sig." she moaned as she felt herself close to release. Sig felt Nicole tighten around him and used his fingers to play with her clit. "Sig!" she screamed as she released. She collapsed on the table and soon enough Sig found his own release deep inside of Nicole. The two panted and kissed one more time before they got dressed quickly and good thing they did.

"Hey is everything alright? I heard Nicole screaming." Edgar said. The two smiled.

"I'm fine just saw a bug. No big deal." Edgar smiled at her and she looked at him.

"Ok. Anyway Nicole can you cook again? I know we asked you to cook practialy everyday this week, but your cooking is so good." Nicole smiled.

"I would love too. I love to cook." Nicole headed towards the galley.

"Oh Nicole." Nicole turned around and looked at Sig. "I-" he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I love you." Nicole blushed and smiled.

"I love you too Sig." Nicole turned around and headed down stairs while singing 'I think I love you' and laughing to herself. Once they heard the door closed Edgar thought it was a good time to badger his brother.

"Did you really mean that?" Sig looked at him.

"Of course I did. Why are you asking?" Edgar sighed.

"I don't know. I guess it's hard to believe that you finally move on, but I'm happy for you. How did you meet her anyway?" Sig sat back down in hi chair.

"When I went to see Mario on his boat before the season began." Edgar looked at him.

"Whoa back up. You just met her beeper the season started and you hooked up with her _and _you told her you love her? Are you feeling alright?" Sig looked at him.

"Yes I met her before the season started. Yes I hooked up with her. Yes I told her I loved her and I feel fine." Edgar sighed.

"How old is she Sig?" Sig mumbled. "What?"

"Nineteen! One. Nine." Sig sighed and looked out the window.

"She is really young Sig. How are you gonna tell Mario?" Sig ran his hands down his face. He totally forgot about Mario.

"I really don't know, but he was the one who told me I needed to get over June." Edgar smirked.

"When he said getting over June I don't think he meant that you could get with his oldest daughter." Sig glared at him. "I'm just saying Sig, but if you're happy then I'm happy for you. Nicole is nice and she seems to be happy with you so I'm here for you two." Sig smiled.

"Thanks Edgar. I'm glad I know for sure I have someone on my side."


	8. Chapter 8

The Northwestern finally pulled into Dutch and when Nicole finally got on solid land she turned and saw the Bella Amore II. She smiled and ran over to it and climbed aboard. "Nicole!" the deckhands shouted and hugged her.

"Hey guys." she said with a chuckle.

"Did you survive being with Sig?" George asked. Nicole nodded.

"Of course I did. His crew was fun to hang with, but I missed all of you losers." she chuckled. " I'm glad we all made it back alive and I'm glad everyone is still here for Opies." They all nodded in agreement.

"Nicole come up to the wheelhouse. Nicole to the wheelhouse." Nicole looked over and saw her dad in the wheelhouse chuckling and Nicole smiled and ran into the wheelhouse.

"Daddy!" she hugged him.

"I see you survived dealing with Sig and his crew." Nicole chuckled. _'If only he knew'_ she thought.

"I did and it wasn't even that bad. I even got put to work on deck and I cooked for them too." Nicole sat in _her _chair and continued telling her dad about what she did on deck for a few minutes until she was tackled to the ground by a girl.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked. Nicole chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I was on the Northwestern working Kait." Kaitlyn was Nicole's younger sister and looked at her and smiled a 'I know what you did' smiled. "What?" Kaitlyn just dragged Nicole into the galley passing by there mom.

Kaitlyn walked into a stateroom and locked the door. " I know what you did Nicole." Nicole looked at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." As hard as Nicole tried not to smile, a smile ended up creeping onto her face. Kaitlyn looked deep into her eyes and smiled. She could tell what happened.

"Bullshit. Who did you get with?" Nicole knew she couldn't hide anything from her sister. Her sister knew her to well.

"Sig." Kaitlyn's jaw dropped.

"You got with Sig. Does daddy know?" Nicole shook her head. "Wow Nicole. I would have thought Junior, or even Norman, but Sig. I'm surprised."

"Yea well he makes me happy." Kaitlyn nodded.

"I can tell by the grin on your face Nicole. I've never seen you so happy." she looked at her. "Did you fuck?" Nicole choked.

"What?" Kaitlyn smiled.

"Yea you did. I knew it. Is he any good?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Kaitlyn cracked up. Nicole smiled at her. "Well since you know can you go over there and give him a message. I got things to do here."

"Sure." Nicole whispered something into her ear. She nodded and remembered it. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Sig will know what it means and that's all that matters." Kaitlyn nodded and went to deliver Nicole's message.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Meanwhile inside the Northwestern Edgar decided he needed to confront Sig. "You have to tell Mario about you and Nicole." Sig looked at him.

"Not yet." Edgar sighed.

"Listen Sig you can't do this to Nicole. You know Nicole can't lie to her dad. He knows when she is not telling the truth Sig. So either you tell Mario, or I'll open my mouth."

"Oh so you are going to go over and tell Mario how his daughter is dating his best friend."

"What?" they turned around to see Mario's youngest daughter Kaitlyn. "Since when? She never said you two were official. She just told me you two got together" Edgar looked at her.

"Who are you?" Kaitlyn looked at him.

"I'm Kaitlyn Piccolo. I'm Nicole's youngest sister. She sent me here to give you a message Sig." Sig looked at the girl. "Listen to me and listen to me well. For the past twenty minutes I talked to my sister and all she did was talk about how nice you are and how much she cares about you. Now I know the age difference between the two of you is pretty extreme, but I've never seen Nicole so happy before. Do you really love her?" Edgar looked at Sig and Sig smiled.

"Yes. I, Sig Hansen, love your sister, Nicole Piccolo with all my heart and soul." Kaitlyn smiled as she heard the sincerity in his voice.

"Take good care of her and we will be great friends, but hurt her and I'll be your worst enemy" Kaitlyn headed towards the stairs, but turned around. "Oh Nicole wanted me to tell you something."

"What would that be?" Sig asked. Kaitlyn looked at Sig.

"Jeg elsker deg og vil alltid, uansett hva alle sier." Kaitlyn smiled. "I don't know what it means, but when she was saying it she was smiling. Good luck telling my father." Kaitlyn descended down the stairs of the wheelhouse and went back to the Bella Amore II. Edgar looked at him.

"Now will you go talk to Mario." Sig stood up.

"Yea come on. I want to get this over with." Edgar followed his brother to the Bella Amore. When he climbed aboard the deckhands looked at him.

"Relax boys they're with me." The deckhands nodded and went back to talking. Nicole walked over to them and hugged Edgar and then hugged Sig who gave her a quick kiss. "What brings you here?" Nicole put her hands on her hips.

"I came to talk to your dad about some things." Nicole looked at him.

"What 'things'?" He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you show Edgar around. I'm sure he would like to see the Bella Amore." Nicole sighed and grabbed Edgar and showed him around. Sig took a deep breath and headed up into the wheelhouse.

"Sig. So nice to see you." Kathy said. Sig smiled and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too." Kathy looked at Mario.

"The kitchen-"

"Galley mom." Nicole interrupted her.

"Right. The _galley _must be dirty. I'm gonna go clean it." Later Sig." Kathy went to the galley. Nicole chuckled and pointed to the turntable by the co-captain chair.

"That is my DJing area. When I'm not outside I DJ for the guys outside." Edgar nodded.

"Pretty cool. So are you gonna show me where you cook?" Nicole smiled and lead him downstairs to the galley.

"So Sig what brings you here?" Sig swallowed the lump in his throat. It was now, or never.

"Well I think there are some things we should talk about." Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" Sig bit his lip.

"Like Nicole." Mario blinked.

"Did she do something wrong?" Sig shook his head.

"No, not at all. She was pretty helpful. Its just that me and her are well, you know." Mario smiled.

"I thought so. Listen Sig we are friends and I didn't think of all the women in the world you would be with my daughter, but I'm happy. I know she is in good hands. Take care of her alright." Sig shook Mario's hand.

"You have my word. So you ready for Opies?" Mario nodded.

"I'm ready to get back out there and I'm glad I got my deck boss back." Sig chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss her cooking, but she knows she is needed here." Mario nodded.

"She is an important part of this ship. Not only is she deck boss, but I have a surprise for her tonight."

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Later that night everyone was at the Elbow Room celebrating a successful season. Nicole finally arrived and Sig grabbed her and sat her down on his lap. "I talked to your dad and he is alright with us." Nicole smiled.

"You were worried about nothing." She chuckled. Mario stood up.

"Alright I would like to make an announcement slash speech."

"Here we go." Nicole said and laughed.

"This season defiantly changed me and everyone else on the Bella Amore. I'm very thankful we all got out alive from our tragedy and the Bella Amore II is up and running. I have a surprise though for my daughter." Nicole looked at him. "Nicole this season you saved all of our lives and because of you, we all survived." he handed her a box. Nicole opened it and there was a key inside. She looked at him. "It is with my honor to give you, Nicole Katherine Piccolo, the title of honorary captain slash relief captain. of the Bella Amore. You deserved it" Everyone cheered.

"Speech!" Some of the deckhands and captains yelled at Nicole. Nicole laughed and stood up.

"Wow what can I say? Well I can thank my dad, so thanks dad. I'm honored and I promise you that I will take good care of the boat when you finally retire." She looked at the Northwestern crew. "I had an amazing time with you guys. You guys are defiantly a great bunch to be around." She looked at Sig and smiled. "Sig you defiantly a great captain and I enjoyed my time on your boat. I will remember it forever." Nicole sat down and then Sig stood up.

"Alright I have something to say too."

"What is this awards night?" Nicole said to Edgar and Norman who chuckled with her. Sig looked at them.

"Nicole, when I first saw you I never believed that you worked on your father's boat. Hell, I never believed that you were deck boss. You proved to me that you have balls and can do anything the guys do. You are a great person and…" Sig sighed. "…and you are a great girlfriend who I'll love with all the love I can give." Everyone looked at Sig.

"Since when did you bag yourself a Hansen brother Nicole?" Josh asked her. Nicole smiled.

"A few weeks ago. Those Hansen boys are quite the charmers." Nicole laughed. She knew in a few weeks she would be leaving for Opie season, but for now she would enjoy the time she had.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Few Weeks Later**

Nicole was in the dining room with a pencil in her hand and looking over the family maps. She was so into looking at the maps and marking spots she didn't even hear, or notice her dad walk in. "Nicole we need to talk." Nicole continued to look at the map on her dining room table.

"Alright." she said, not taking her eyes off the map. Her dad stood next to her and looked at the map with her.

"I think I'm gonna bring mommy with us this season." Nicole dropped the pencil she was holding in her hand and looked at him.

"What?" she asked blankly. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Her and her mom on the boat together spelled bad idea. Mario held his hands up.

"Just hear me out Nicole." Nicole looked at him and sighed. She truly didn't really want to hear him out, but something in her mind told her to.

"I'm listening father." Mario sighed.

"Well between you being deck boss and now honorary captain, I think it would be a great idea if mommy came along and helped out on the boat." Nicole sighed.

"Dad. Mommy doesn't know what I do. You do know that right?"

"I know, but Nicole-"

"And you do know how she is gonna be when she finds out right?"

"Yes Nicole, but I promise you that I will talk to her." Nicole sighed and walked outside and took out her phone.

"Please pick up." She said as she waited for the person she called to answer.

"Hello beautiful." Nicole smirked. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Hey cupcake." she sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Nicole sat down in the lawn chair in her backyard and looked at the pool.

"Well I just been informed by my father that my mother is now the official boat mom for the Bella Amore."

"Why is that bad? I thought you would like that." Nicole sighed and looked over her shoulder to make sure her mom wasn't in earshot.

"I do, but my mom has no idea what I really do on the boat. I know her too well Sig. She's gonna see me out there and I know she's gonna either be yelling over the hailer every five minutes telling me to get inside, or yelling at my dad telling him to get me inside."

"Well you know you are always welcomed on my boat. I'll put you to work." Nicole chuckled.

"You just want me on there for your sexual needs." Sig smirked.

"Well yea, but I like having you around and besides the guys like you too. They love your cooking." Nicole smiled. "Really though, I think you should give her a chance. It may be better than you think. If it don't work out, I'll send some of my deckhands to kidnap you." Nicole smiled.

"It sounds like a well thought out plan Sig." Nicole heard the door open and saw her sister who smiled at her. "Anyway the beautiful Kaitlyn Jill has come to retrieve me. I'll see you soon."

"Alright love. I love you." Nicole smiled.

"I love you too." she hung her phone up and looked at her sister who once again tackled her to the ground.

"So cute." she said. Nicole smirked and then felt another body on her.

"Nicole!" Nicole looked and saw Gia.

"Oh goodness Gia. When did you get here?"

"I live here Nicole. Did you forget?" Nicole smirked. Gia was Kaitlyn's good friend and practically lived at the house. She was always there and even kept clothes there. "Kaitlyn told me about Sig. I want to meet him."

"Well if you guys are coming when we cast off, I'll introduce you to him. You'll like him Gia. He is a great guy."

"He better be Nicole, or me and Kait will have to beat him up." Nicole chuckled. Kait and Gia always looked out for Nicole.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" Kaitlyn smiled.

"They went out for the night." Nicole said as she went back over to the maps she was looking at before. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Kaitlyn and Gia yelled at the same time as they raced to be the one to open the door. Nicole looked at them.

"No fighting! If one of you get hurt I'm not taking either one of you to the hospital!" Nicole barked as Kait and Gia continued to run towards the door laughing. Nicole smiled and went back to looking at the maps. Kait and Gia both got to the door and opened it together.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Kait asked. Nicole looked up.

"Oh god, it's the Hansen trio." Nicole chuckled and went back once again to looking at the maps. The three walked in and looked around.

"What are you doing Nicole?" Edgar asked.

"Well Edgar if you must know, I'm looking over some maps for next season." Sig smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "Why are you three here anyway?"

"Special request by your parents." Norman said as he walked into the kitchen. "Well they only asked Sig, but he decided to bring us along too." Nicole chuckled.

"So pretty much my parents gave me a babysitter. I'm 19 years old and I have babysitters. What has this world come to?" Sig kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

"Does my hair smell good?" Sig smiled.

"It smells like strawberries and cream." he moaned and continued smelling her hair. Edgar looked at him and then Nicole.

"He likes the smell of my hair." Edgar chuckled to himself and went into the kitchen with Norman. Nicole watched him. "What are you two doing in there?" Nicole escaped from Sig's grasp who whimpered when she felt her warmth leave him. She looked at him. "Are you coming, or not?" She then turned around and walked into the kitchen with Sig close behind her.

"We wanna eat." Edgar chanted. "We wanna eat." Nicole smirked.

"Well what do you wanna eat?" Sig smiled as he finally made it into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist again.

"What do you have?" Norman asked.

"Many things. Just tell me what you want." Nicole pulled out two recipe books and placed both of them in front of Norman. "Family recipe books straight from Norway and Italy. Look in them and see if there is anything you want." Norman opened the book and Edgar and Sig walked over behind him and the three looked through it together.

"Hey what is that?" Edgar said as he pointed to a recipe. Nicole walked over and grabbed the book and looked at it.

"You want this?" the Hansen boys nodded. "Alright then." The recipe was a simple one. It was spaghetti with olive oil and garlic mixed in it. Nicole didn't mind making something so simple, but she thought they would pick something more complicated. Nicole shrugged and let the spaghetti cook. Nicole put her head on the counter. She felt nauseous. Sig came behind her and rubbed her back.

"You alright baby?" Nicole nodded.

"Yea just feeling a bit sick. Its normal." Sig didn't ask anymore questions. He was well aware of what she meant by saying 'it's normal' and he didn't want to hear about it. Nicole picked her head up and smiled.

"All better." She said as she went and finished dinner for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright lets do this!" Nicole yelled as she started up the engine of the Bella Amore II. Nicole smiled when she heard the engine start. "So far so good." she said to herself. This was the first time she was going to drive the boat and she was very nervous. With her hands shaking, Nicole turned the black knob that controlled the rudder, grabbed the silver handle that controlled the speed of the boat and attempted to pull out of Dutch.

"Don't sink the boat Nicole. You haven't even pulled out of Dutch yet." Phil said over the radio chuckling. Nicole smirked.

"She almost sank the boat already? What was Mario thinking?" Sig said over the radio. Nicole sighed.

"Phil I won't sink the boat. I promise. Sig say it again and watch what happens." Nicole chuckled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sig asked.

"Sig do you really wanna know?" Phil asked.

"Trust me he doesn't want to know." Nicole put the radio down and continued driving the boat to where her and her dad agreed to start.

"Hey honey." Kathy said as she sat down in the co-captain chair.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Nothing bored." Nicole chuckled

"It's gonna get interesting once we get to the fishing grounds. That's when the real action happens." Kathy nodded. "So what are making for dinner tonight?"

"I don't now yet. You got any special request?" Nicole thought about it.

"Well I know its gonna be cold, so can you make chicken soup." Kathy smiled.

"Sounds good." Kathy got up and headed to the galley.

"Nicole go downstairs and get ready." Nicole switched places with her dad.

"Did you talk to mommy?" Mario nodded. Nicole sighed in relief and headed downstairs.

"Who's that?" Nicole chuckled.

"Me mommy. Daddy is driving the boat."

"Oh. Did you come to help me?" Nicole froze. She couldn't lie now.

"No mom. I got to get ready and head outside to help the guys." With that Nicole quickly left to the dry room before she could hear her mom's reaction, but on her way there she bumped into someone. She looked up.

"Nicole watch where you are going." Larry said. Nicole chuckled.

"Sorry." was all she said while she got suited up. Once suited up she headed outside. Nicole looked up the wheelhouse and saw her mom up there with her dad.

"Get the pot ready." Mario said over the hailer. Everyone quickly got to work. Nicole climbed on top of the pots like she normally did.

"What is she doing Mario?" Kathy yelled. Kathy's voice was so loud you could hear it from the wheelhouse without the hailer. Everyone looked towards the wheelhouse and then at Nicole who had her face in her hands.

Meanwhile in the wheelhouse Mario was trying to explain to Kathy that what Nicole was doing was part of her job. "Part of her job? You mean she's been doing this the whole time?" Kathy yelled again. Mario sighed.

"Yes Kathy. This is what Nicole does at her job. Her job isn't a safe one Kathy and she knows that. Nicole is an adult. She can make her own choices. If she didn't want to do this she would of said no."

"Get her inside now!" Kathy yelled. Mario looked at her.

"I can't bring my deck boss in. She's needed out there. She is in charge out there. I thought you would be proud of her." Kathy felt her blood boil.

"Well I thought she worked inside! I thought she was a boat mom too and she would be helping me!" Mario shook his head.

"Well you thought wrong Kathy." With that Kathy grabbed the radio and her voice boomed over the hailer.

"Nicole Katherine Piccolo get inside now!" Nicole turned her head and looked at her, but instead of listening to her mom she rolled her eyes and went back to doing what she was doing. Kathy sighed in frustration and looked at Mario. "Get her in here now!" Mario knew he wasn't gonna win this one, so he just decided to give in.

"Nicole come to the wheelhouse." Nicole sighed and walked into the wheelhouse. She knew she was in for it.

"Nicole Katherine! What is wrong with you? You could have been killed." Nicole just rolled her eyes, but then looked at her dad.

"You told me you talked to her."

"I did, but I guess I must of left out the part of you climbing on pots." Nicole sighed.

"You told me that everything was gonna be alright! You said she was gonna be fine with it!"

"I was fine with it until I saw what you really do." Nicole sighed.

"Well its part of the job mom. This job isn't safe and you need to learn that this is what I do and I will do this till the day I die." Kathy rolled her eyes and stormed downstairs. It was gonna be a long season.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later and Nicole decided in order to avoid more arguments she would just stay inside with her mom and on top of it she was not feeling so hot. "Nicole go on wheel watch. I wanna get some rest." Nicole kissed her mom's cheek and went up to the wheelhouse. She sat up there lost in her thoughts. She didn't want to tell anyone she was sick, but she never got sea sick and her period never made her puke. The SAT phone rang. Nicole jumped and grabbed the phone..

"Bella Amore. Nicole speaking." She could hear a chuckle.

"I knew you were on wheel watch baby. How are things?"

"Bad Sig. I'm stuck inside because of my mom."

"You know you are always welcomed on the Northwestern." Nicole smiled.

"I thought you didn't allow girls on the boat Sig."

"Well I'm the captain and I can do what I want. My boat, my rules." Nicole chuckled.

"I think I may give up boats all together."

"Why babe?"

"Well it seems I all of a sudden developed sea sickness and I took medicine, but it's no help." there was a really long silence.

"Nicole when you go and offload wait till we come back and I'll take you with me."

"Why?"

"Well when you were on my boat you seemed fine. It's probably from all the stress of having your mom on the boat." Nicole smiled. It did make sense.

"That could be it. Might as well join you. I've been very lonely here." Nicole smirked to herself. She loved teasing him.

"Oh? What have you been doing?" Nicole smiled.

"I've been having fun in the shower. Slowly playing with myself while I moan your name."

"Oh yea." Sig moaned. "What else baby?"

"Oh you know slowly caressing myself and wishing it was your strong hands touching my body." Nicole smiled as she felt her hand creep down her sweatpants.

"Oh Nicole. You're such a naughty girl." Sig moaned more.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

A few minutes later Sig was cleaning himself up. He missed Nicole so much and couldn't wait to finally see her again. He as worried though about her though. Nicole never got seasick. She is stress since she is dealing with her mom, but Sig's mind couldn't help, but wander to something else. "You done up here?" Edgar asked with his eyes closed. Sig shook his head.

"Yes Edgar." Edgar sat down in the other chair and looked at Sig.

"What's wrong Sig?" Sig sighed,

"Nicole doesn't feel so hot. She said she is puking and seasickness pills are not helping her." An alarm went off in Edgar's head.

"I know you guys have been going at it. I heard, but have you two been safe?" Sig looked at his brother who felt kind of awkward asking.

"What does being safe have to do with anything?" Edgar sighed.

"Sig you know what I mean. If she's pregnant-"

"She isn't pregnant Edgar. She's just stressed because of her mom. If you must know, her mom got a look at what she really does and her parents got into a fight. So she decided to just help her mom so there was no more fighting." Edgar frowned.

"Sig say what you want and yes it could be her mom, but still. Sig if she's pregnant you guys are gonna have a problem. She's still a teenager. If word got out that Sig Hansen knocked up a nineteen year old, people would be all over it." Edgar stood up. "I'm not saying to automatically assume she is pregnant, but you do need to keep it in the back of your mind."

With that Edgar left the wheelhouse. Sig looked outside the window and watched the sky. What if Nicole was pregnant? Her dad would kill him. Nicole was still a baby herself, but with the responsibility she had, she didn't act like one. Sig sighed. He prayed she wasn't pregnant.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

"Dad I think I'm gonna hop onto the Northwestern for the rest of the season." Nicole told her dad as she watched the count with her dad.

"That's fine. You know I don't care what you do. Just make sure you pick someone to take your place." Nicole nodded and handed her dad the pad and paper.

"Hey Nicole." George said to her. Nicole smiled.

"George you've been on this boat for how long?"

"Six years." Nicole nodded.

"Alright because I'm headed to go on the Northwestern again for a bit. Think you can handle deck boss duties while I'm gone." George smiled.

"Don't worry Nicole. I'll be sure to keep them in line." Nicole hugged him.

"Thanks." Nicole turned to see the Northwestern had finally pulled in. She darted towards the boat in a white cotton dress and black heels with her duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Hey who's that?" Edgar asked his brother. Sig looked and choked on his coffee when he saw Nicole. Never in his life could he picture Nicole in a dress and heels, but when he saw her, he had to do a double take. She was absolutely beautiful. He watched her throw her duffle bag on board and climb onto the boat and sprinted towards the deck.

"Hey-" Nicole couldn't finish her sentence because Sig grabbed her and started feasting at her lips. Nicole let a moan escape her lips. Sig smiled into the kiss and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Nicole rubbed her hands up and down his back and Sig's hand traveled down to grope her bottom.

"Hey you two get inside. I don't want to have to bust you two out of jail for indecent exposure." The two broke apart and Nicole chuckled.

"I missed you." Sig kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too. How are you feeling?" Nicole frowned.

"Still vomiting, but hopefully once we get out again, I'll be fine." Sig smiled at her. He didn't want to talk to her about the possibly of her being pregnant. Not just yet. Nicole grabbed her bag. "So where am I sleeping?" Sig looked at her.

"Where do you think?" Nicole smiled.

"With Norman and Edgar" Sig frowned as Nicole chuckled. "I'm kidding baby. I know where I'm sleeping." Nicole climbed up to the wheelhouse and put her things in Sig's room. Nicole stood there for a second and then darted for the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Sig ran to her side and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright baby?" Nicole nodded. Edgar looked at Sig in the bathroom and mouthed 'pregnant' to him. Sig flipped him off and continued to rubbed Nicole's back as she finished emptying her stomach into the toilet. Nicole stood up and rinsed her mouth out before laying down on Sig's bed. She was out instantly.

"I'm telling you Sig. I know you don't want to accept it, but you got to." Sig sighed.

"Edgar she isn't pregnant. I bet that once we get out of here and start fishing, she'll be too busy to be thinking about her mom and she'll be fine." Edgar shook his head and walked out.

"And what if she is? She shouldn't be out on deck." Sig just ignored his brother and climbed into to bed with Nicole and he pulled her close. Nicole opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did I wake you?" Nicole smiled and kissed him.

"You know that dress looks real nice on you. Easy access for me." Sig whispered in her ear as he pulled her panties off of her. "I'm leaving the dress on. You look sexy in it." Sig undid his pants and took them and his boxers off. He then pulled down the straps of the dress and exposed her bra cover breast. "You know I really hate these." Nicole chuckled as she moved the bra out of the way and Sig started sucking on one of her breast. Nicole moaned and threw her hips up. Sig smiled a he sucked more. Nicole moaned again as she felt Sig enter her. She missed this feeling.

"Oh god." she moaned quietly as he pushed himself deeper in her. "Go harder." Sig did as she asked and he grabbed her legs and threw them around his waist. Nicole winced a little when she felt Sig hit her core.

"You like that don't you." Nicole moaned as she felt him go faster. After a few more thrust and Sig felt Nicole clamped down on him and milked him as he released deep inside of her. Sig laid down next to her and held her close. He felt her breathing even out and he knew she had fallen asleep. Right before he fell asleep he prayed to whoever was listening that Nicole was not pregnant. He knew that if she was all hell would break loose.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later Nicole thought all sea sickness would subside, but she was totally wrong. Nicole just finished emptying her stomach for the second time that day. Edgar had ordered her to stay inside and Sig agreed. While she waited for the guys to finish outside, Nicole decided to grab the basket her friends back home sent to her.

"What is that?" Sig asked her as she sat on the counter and placed the basket down.

"It's a basket my friends sent to me. They send a basket full of things to me every season. Some things useful, but mostly things to make me laugh." Nicole opened the basket.

"Anything good?" Nicole smiled and pulled out three bags of chocolate. She opened one and started eating the candy inside. "You better be sharing with me." Nicole fed Sig some chocolate before pulling a box out.

"Condoms." Nicole chuckled. "You know I get these from them all the time and they just go to waste." Nicole chuckled more. Nicole put them down and stuck her hand in the bag again. "KY Jelly. I think my friends know something." Sig smiled.

"We'll have to use that." Nicole smiled and pulled out a rainbow lollipop in the shape of a penis. Nicole smirked.

"I think this just may be bigger than you." Nicole cracked up as Sig frowned. "Oh come on baby. You know I'm kidding." Nicole then reached deep into the basket and pulled out three boxes.

"What are those?" Nicole read them.

"Pregnancy test. This they just added them this season. You know I should take one. You know for laughs."

"Oh well are you gonna take one now?" Sig asked. Nicole looked at him.

"Why do you want me to take one of the pregnancy test now?"

"Yes!" Nicole turned her head and saw Edgar and Norman. Nicole looked at Sig and jumped off the counter and took one of the boxes. Sig sighed.

"Just take it now. You have to wait for the results so when you are done go make something." Nicole smiled.

"Roger" Nicole went into the bathroom and closed the door. She opened the box and looked at it. "You know normally I would be laughing because I know you would say I'm not pregnant." Nicole sighed. "Well I guess I'll find out now."

Edgar looked at Norman. "I'll bet you twenty bucks saying that Nicole is pregnant."

"What are we betting on?" Matt asked.

"Edgar thinks Nicole is pregnant." Norman said. Matt looked at Sig.

"Mario is gonna have your head." Sig put his head down on the counter and groaned. Matt was right.

"I can hear you! Oh and hi Matt!" Nicole screamed from the bathroom. Edgar and Norman chuckled. Nicole walked out of the bathroom with the test in hand. "Alright now we have to wait."

"So can I help you with dinner Nicole?" Nicole smiled at Matt.

"That would be very sweet of you. What should we make?" she asked him as the two went to the galley.

"We should go look at it." Edgar suggested.

"How about we wait." Sig said getting a sick feeling in his stomach. He had a bad feeling the test was gonna say she was indeed pregnant. Mario trusted Sig and now if he did this, Mario just may kill him.

"You alright Sig? You don't look so hot." Edgar asked as Sig rubbed his hands down his face.

"No I'm not. What if it comes back positive? She cant be on the boat, but she cant be alone either." Sig sighed. "Mario is gonna kill me if she is pregnant."

"Keep her on the boat." Sig looked at Edgar like he had three heads.

"You're kidding right? I will not allow my girlfriend who is carrying my baby to be on the boat. What if something happens?" Norman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you rather have her on land and you being distracted, or would you rather have her on the boat sitting near by?" Sig thought about what Norman had asked him. Norman was right. He had a better chance of coming home alive if Nicole was on the boat pregnant. He would constantly worry about her and he knew that would be bad.

"Dinner's ready!" Nicole yelled up to the wheelhouse. "Sig I'm coming up there with food for us." Edgar and Norman looked at Sig.

"Good luck." they both mumbled as they passed Nicole on the stairs. Nicole placed the spaghetti in front of Sig and she sat on the counter with her food. The ate in silence until Sig opened his mouth.

"So?" She looked at him.

"So what?" she tilted her head.

"How's your dad?" Nicole nodded.

"He's good. Working hard as always. He wants to train me to be relief captain." Sig smiled.

"Well that's good. How's the greenhorn?" Nicole chuckled.

"Oh Beatbox? Well I lightened up on the hazing. He's learning quick. I'm happy about it." Nicole smirked.

"Why do you call him beatbox?" Sig asked her.

"Well he can freestyle beatbox really good. It sounds so real." Nicole chuckled. Matt came up a few minutes later and took their plates.

"Thanks Matt!" Matt smiled at her.

"Oh Nicole did you check it?" Matt asked her. Nicole swallowed. She felt her heart rate go up. She shook her head. "Well its been plenty of time." Matt walked down the steps. Nicole took Sig's hand and placed it on her heart.

"Geeze woman. Your heart is racing." Sig pulled her into his lap and rubbed her arm trying to calm her down. "Its gonna be alright Nicole." He looked her in the eyes. "Just remember no matter what I will be here for you and I'll always love you." Sig kissed her and she straddled his legs and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Sig reached under her shirt which caused Nicole to grind her hips into his hardening member. They broke apart. "Fuck it the test can wait." Sig said as he pushed Nicole onto the counter and quickly pulled her pants and panties down. He quickly undid his and pushed himself into her. Nicole let out a moan and Sig smiled as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. Nicole leaned back. "Oh god Sig." she moaned quietly. Sig reached over and pushed her shirt and bra up.

"You like that don't you. You're a bad girl." he whispered in her ear. This only sent Nicole over the edge. She took Sig with her. After they were done and Sig cleaned her up, they put there pants back on and looked at each other.

"You ready to find out?" she bit her lip and nodded. Sig kissed her. "Just remember baby, I love you and always will." Nicole smiled.

"I love you too Sig." she laced her fingers with his and they both headed downstairs.


End file.
